Fractured
by DracoPathos
Summary: Daisuke/Dark yaoi ('cause there just aren't enough!) Daisuke is scared, unable to admit his feelings, and Dark is in love, but think the boy hates him. With such a strained relationship, what will they do now that something has split them in two.
1. Fracture

Draco: Okay! This is my first D.N.Angel fic! Keep in mind I've only read bits and pieces of the series and scattered fanfics, so…yeah… I had to write a Daisuke/Dark…'cause there just aren't enough out there!  
  
* * *  
  
He stared tiredly up at the ceiling, laying in the silence of his room. For the first time in so long, he was alone. There was no one following him, no one threatening him, no one talking in his head. It was heavenly quiet, and yet…disturbingly lonely.  
  
Then he heard something, and sat up to look around. Still, there was nothing. Funny, he thought as he lay back, I could've sworn… Shrugging, he rolled over, only to discover quite suddenly that the source of the sound was a blue haired boy lying beside him. Glasses caught the starlight, shining it into his eyes so that he looked away, and he found that his unexpected companion was naked, as was he. As he stared in disbelief, a hot blush crept over his cheeks. He could've sworn he had been alone only moments before. What was going on?  
  
Whatever it was, it wasn't over, for that thought was greeted by someone sitting up on the blue-haired boys other side. It was a certain blonde, yawning broadly and looking rather tired. Frozen to the spot, he watched the blonde boy's eyes fall on him. When their eyes met, however, he panicked.  
  
Now that was just too much! He jumped away with a frightened yip, only to find himself landing in a lap, arms slung around someone else's neck. His face was burning now, as he slowly turned his head, and his seat's purple hair fell across his terrified eyes. Strong arms wrapped protectively around his bare waist, though, was enough to momentarily calm him. The warmth of the embrace, the safety there, felt so good. Then he felt something, something hardening slightly against his thigh…  
  
Daisuke screamed, shooting up in bed with a cold sweat drenching him. God oh god oh god oh god! He covered his face with his hands, shaking so hard all over that he shook the bed as well. For a moment, just a fleeting moment, the fear in the dream had subsided, let him feel safe, so safe in those arms, but then…then he had just been too scared to face what the rest of the dream might become.  
  
~Hey Dai-chan.~  
  
He screamed again before realizing the voice was in his head. After all that, he completely expected to turn and see his other half under his covers. Dark wasn't there, though. The phantom thief was still genuinely speaking from within his head.  
  
~What was that all about?~  
  
Daisuke sighed in relief. "Just a…a nightmare." He wasn't so sure it could be classified as such, but he wasn't about to tell anyone he'd almost enjoyed it.  
  
~That bad, huh?~  
  
The boy thought a moment. He knew he was just hearing things, but he could've sworn Dark's voice held a hint of disappointment. Then again, he wasn't sure, but he thought he heard himself giving away some uncertainty in his own as he answered. "Yes. That bad."  
  
Dark leapt boredly over the rooftops, his new prize under his arm, hands stuffed in his pockets, but he didn't really care. He hadn't been in the best of moods since Daisuke, who was currently making up for missed sleep, had woken up screaming last night. It wasn't that Dark had been trying to pry or anything, but he's gotten worried when the kid started twitching. Not like he's expected to find himself tossed into the dream, tossed into himself, let alone with Daisuke clinging to him. How could he have known?  
  
The response was what really hurt, though. Daisuke had been so scared by him, seemed so relieved to be awake again, away from it all. Maybe the kid was in love with that girl after all. He sure seemed to like her more than Dark.  
  
With a barely perceptible pout of the dejected split personality, he continued on. Then, without warning, he felt an odd twinge in all of his muscles at once. It wasn't much at first, just a tick, but, when he landed on the next roof, his legs collapsed and the shaking took over. So there he lay, helpless, as a wave of nausea crashed mercilessly over him, and the world suddenly went double. All things considered, he was pretty sure it was the worst thing he had ever gone through. It was so painful! Finally, with one last wrenching spasm that tore out a scream Dark didn't think he was actually capable of, it was over.  
  
He gasped desperately for breath, eyes wide and brimmed with tears. What had that been all about? Still shaking slightly, he tentatively climbed to his feet, and bent over to retrieve the painting, when his bewildered eyes fell on something he never expected to see from this side of reality: Daisuke.  
  
Dark promptly dropped his treasure again.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco: Soooo…good or bad? Write more or scrap it? 


	2. Waking

Draco: Because I'm sick, am avoiding work, and I received such support! Here's chapter 2! *sneeze* Ugh…  
  
* * *  
  
Dark sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at the unconscious boy laying next to him. What was going on here? He was supposed to be inside that brain, not watching in fear that its owner would never wake up. This was just too weird.  
  
"Dai-chan?" He whispered softly, nudging the kid. "Dai-chan. Wake up."  
  
Nothing. Shit. This was not good. Dark continued attempting to wake his former host up without success. Oh God! What if whatever had split them in two had killed Daisuke in the process? The phantom thief tried to shake the thought from his mind. That could not be it. It just…no! He sighed raggedly, wiping a hand across his eyes. Then he stared at the back of his hand. What was that? Tears?  
  
* * *  
  
Daisuke woke up, floating, cold and lonely, somewhere in the back of his own mind. It was an occurrence he was used to, but it felt different somehow.  
  
~Dark?~  
  
There was no answer, just an echo bouncing back at him.  
  
~D-dark?~  
  
Still nothing.  
  
~Dark? Where are you? What's going on? This isn't funny! Dark!~  
  
But the thief wasn't there. No one was there. Daisuke suddenly realized that the reason it felt different was because he had never been so alone before. After Dark had shown up, there had always been a voice prodding him from his own head, but now… Now that voice was gone.  
  
He shivered, hugging himself against the horrible cold, whimpering miserably as tears began to slip down his cheeks. ~Dark… Please, Dark…say something…anything…~  
  
* * *  
  
Dark paced back and forth across the room. What was he going to do? God! What would he do without Daisuke there, that panicky little voice acting as his conscience, reminding him to stay sure of his ability to escape? What would he do without Daisuke?  
  
He stopped and looked down on the boy again. The body still lay there, motionless. His eyes weren't even twitching under their lids. There was nothing at all, no reaction, just a still form under useless blankets.  
  
Dark continued pacing. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to look. If he wasn't careful, he'd fall into it himself. The thought that he might be Daisuke's only chance was all that kept him going at this point. It was just so tempting to lay down next to the boy and let himself go.  
  
Then he heard something, a slight movement. His heart leapt at the possibility, and he fell to his knees beside the bed. Could the boy be waking up? Oh God!  
  
"Dai-chan! Dai-chan! Wake up!"  
  
* * *  
  
Daisuke gave up, letting himself fall into a fit of sobs. There was nothing else he could do. He just wanted to feel something, hear something, even that irritating voice in the back of his head taunting him. Anything! All he wanted was to know that he wasn't lost forever!  
  
~Dark!~ He screamed hoarsely through gasped breaths. ~Dark! Say something! Please! Say something! DARK!~  
  
Then a pain shot through him, and he clenched his eyes shut against it. When he opened them again, he found himself staring wide-eyed at Dark, and the thief was…crying…?  
  
* * *  
  
Dark jumped onto the bed and caught Daisuke as the boy shot up, nearly falling to the floor. He let the tears run free down his face as he stared into the boy's wide, brown eyes. Then he completely forgot himself, pulling the kid into his arms and hugging him tightly. But the body was rigid against him, and he dragged himself out into reality again.  
  
"D-dark…?" Daisuke blinked, shaking. "W-what…are you doing…out here?"  
  
Dark felt a blush cross his cheeks for the first time in longer than he could remember, and pushed the boy away with a slow shrug. "Uh…good…question…?" 


	3. Weakness

Draco: *grins and laughs* Alright! The beginning of this is especially for those who were wondering what happened to cause all this. Gomen, minna, for any OOCness in Satoshi or Krad. I tried to make them as IC as possible, while "properly advancing the plot."  
  
* * *  
  
Satoshi sighed, staring out his bedroom window into the darkness of the sky, the reflection of stars glittering off of his glasses. Suddenly he heard something in his head, a slightly hysterical burst of laughter echoing through his skull. Frowning, he looked back into his mind and narrowed his astral eyes at the blonde who was currently rolling on the floor. When Krad was happy, Satoshi was worried.  
  
"What, may I ask, is so funny?"  
  
Krad grinned. ~Oh nothing that would interest you.~  
  
"Then bore me."  
  
~I made a little agreement with an old friend.~  
  
"What sort of agreement and with who?"  
  
~You're just full of questions today, aren't you?~  
  
"Just give me an answer."  
  
~I asked an old aquaintence, a nameless seishin no kyuketsuki actually, to "multiply the power of the Phantom Thief's greatest weakness."~  
  
"You what?" Satoshi stared at the blonde incredulously.  
  
Krad began cackling again.  
  
"And what was your side of the agreement?"  
  
But he received no response besides the hysterical laughter as the sun rose outside his window.  
  
* * *  
  
Daisuke and Dark sat on opposite ends of the bed, staring at each other. They had been doing that for a few hours so far, and it didn't seem like either was quite able to change the position. Much to Dark's dismay, the kid looked slightly terrified to move, but Dark himself couldn't break the eye contact either. After all, sitting in the back of someone's head doesn't provide for much time to get a good look at them.  
  
Currently, he was staring past the obvious fear and into the eyes he had spent so long wandering behind. The soft, watery brown of the irises seemed so expansive. Dark figured that, if he let himself go, he might be able to swim through them and back to where he had been only hours before, if he didn't drown on the way. Of course, such an act would also mean leaving his perch at the foot of the bed, leaving the chance to see the boy as he had only seen in dreams. That image he had seen in his sleep so many times was already beginning to form before his eyes, the delicately colored light of the sunrise brushing lovingly over Daisuke's beautifully pale features and playing gracefully in the silky strands of brown hair. If only the rest of the image were more like Dark's visions. If only he could feel the boy in his arms, feel that smooth flesh, those warm lips, and know that it was real and not just his imagination.  
  
But that in itself was just a dream. Before him sat the most frightened looking kid he'd ever seen. There was no chance of anything coming of this but maybe, if he was at all lucky, a better friendship than they had had while Dark sat as a nagging reminder of differences in the back of Daisuke's mind.  
  
Sighing, he broke off his thoughts. "Are you okay?"  
  
Daisuke swallowed hard, looking as if he was trying desperately to comprehend the question.  
  
"Dai-chan?" he asked quietly. "Are you okay?"  
  
The boy opened his mouth, but nothing came out other than a little squeak.  
  
"Uh…Dai-chan?"  
  
After another moment, Daisuke shook his head and let it fall into his hands. "S-sorry. I just…it's so…quiet…"  
  
Dark raised a brow. "That happens when people don't talk."  
  
"No," Daisuke sighed. "I mean…it's quiet…in my head…"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm so confused."  
  
"You're definitely not alone there."  
  
So the silence ensued once more, until Daisuke sighed again. "I…think I should go to sleep."  
  
"Yeah…" Dark nodded.  
  
"Um… Would you mind…?"  
  
Dark forced a smile and got to his feet so the kid could actually get to his blankets. Leaning against the wall, he watched as Daisuke curled up on his side, trying to become as small a ball as possible it seemed. In that way, Dark watched his former host fall asleep, wishing he could hold the boy, just for a moment, but knowing it was useless to waste his thoughts on things that would never happen.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco: *shiver* Ye gods I can make things pretty damn angsty… 


	4. Fear

Draco: I'm back!  Okay…I know, I know…it took long enough.  With so many projects, though, it's hard to remember where I left off.  So, here ya go!

* * *

Daisuke couldn't dream, it was too quiet, so he just slept.  Dark, on the other hand, managed neither.  He just stood there, leaning against the wall, and watched the boy.  There was no tossing or turning, not a single flicker of eye movement, just the soft breathing of thankful slumber.  It was a slightly disturbing sight, with nothing to watch save for the delicate rise and fall of his former host's chest, but it was somehow comforting.  After the fright earlier, it was soothing just to know that the beautiful, little brunette was still alive, even if the proof was barely perceptible.

Sighing, the violet haired thief stretched and dared a few steps towards the bed.  Oh how he wished he were lying there as well.  Still, he knew that was more of a dream than anything Daisuke was currently missing.  So he just stood at the bedside and stared down at that pale, placid face, thankful for whatever time he might have to view those stunningly serene features.  In some ways, the chance was worth the pain.

* * *

"Krad!"

Still, even screaming out loud, the only response Satoshi received was insane laughter.  The maniacal blonde sat in the back of his head, mocking him.  What had he done?

~You're hilarious, Satoshi!~ the blonde cackled.  ~You're so desperate for me to tell you what's going on, yet would you really believe me?~

Tearing his glasses off and cleaning them furiously, the boy growled, "Whether or not I believe you is beside the point!  I just want to know what you've done!"

There was more laughter.  ~I already told you!  I asked a seishin no kyuketsuki to "multiply the power of the Phantom Thief's greatest weakness."~

"I know what you already said!  I'm not stupid!  You don't have to repeat it!"

~So what's the problem?~

"What the hell is a 'seishin no kyuketsuki' for one thing!"

Satoshi's skin crawled as the parasite rolled his eyes.  ~A 'psychic vampire'.~

"And what are you giving this 'vampire' in return?"

Krad shrugged.  ~Oh nothing important.  Just the essence of the weakness.~

"And what is the weakness you've sacrificed the essence of?"

~How should I know?  I'm not crazy or stupid enough to question a vampire."

* * *

All of the sudden, Daisuke felt himself falling.  It was rather unnerving to crash into a dream after sleeping so peacefully and thoughtlessly before.  There wasn't that much to it, though, so he paid little mind.  As his dreams had placed him so many times, he was laying alone, naked in his bed.  Finally, after everything that had happened in the last few hours, he was experiencing something normal.

Slowly he let himself sit up.  He had learned long ago the advantages of lucid dreaming.  It was the best way out of so many unwanted situations.  If only he could do it in real life, too.  Unfortunately, in conscious time, he was completely at the mercy of fate.  That was why he had to think in his sleep, make the decisions that were too hard to make while awake and moving.  Turning to let his legs dangle over the edge of the mattress, the blankets tangled around his waist, he sighed and let his mind wonder.  It always seemed to get farther on its own.

Then something in his brain came into focus.  It wasn't so much a thought as a sensation, the frighteningly comforting feel of Dark's arms around him.  A blush spread across his cheeks as the thoughts started and he realized just how comforting it had been.  Those arms had been so warm, so protective, so much of everything Daisuke had needed after waking up so alone.  Yet he'd pushed them away.  He'd been too scared to admit that they were what he needed, wanted, and the fear still held him back now.  If only he could get past that, it seemed like it would make everything so much easier, but the fear was far too great now, far too great and out of hand.  Theory was, one could always subdue their panic.  Unfortunately, there was something in the way, something he somehow knew was far more than he could possibly comprehend.

* * *

"Dai-chan?" Dark whispered the name so softly he could barely hear it himself.

He moved closer, reaching out a hand to tenderly brush stray hair from the boys face.  Daisuke would probably skin him for being so close, but he didn't really care.  Dark had waited forever to be on this side, able to see the one he loved from the outside, able to touch him, feel his skin, his hair.  If only it were possible to hold him.

"Dai-chan?" he whispered again.  "Are you really that disgusted by me?  Does my love really frighten you that much?"

A crystalline glint of light slowly beaded at his eye and rolled down his cheek, as he carefully took a seat on the edge of the mattress.  Damn emotions.  Damn them to hell.  What good did they do if he was alone in them?  Why should he pay them any mind if they only caused him pain?  Still, he couldn't forget the way the younger boy had felt in his arms, couldn't forget how the other's body seemed to relax for a moment before the panic set in.  The memory alone was enough to draw more tears, enough to force his throat to constrict in attempt not to sob out loud.  Crying a little was one thing, but any sound could awaken the bed's precious burden.  That he couldn't afford.

* * *

Daisuke stared at his feet, swinging them back and forth, in and out from under the bed.  Then he jumped as a weight sank the bed beside him, turning to see a dark shape seated there, a glittering, tear-shaped crystal sliding down its cheek.  Somehow he knew who it was, and his mind finished the image, giving Dark features and color.  So his brain had decided to force him into dealing with the problem with a resounding "face your fears."  Well, what could it hurt?  It was just a dream after all.

"Dark?" he whispered softly.  "Dark?  Why are you crying?"

The form turned to him, wiping at the rivulets of tears.  "Dai-chan?  Are you really that disgusted by me?  Does my love really frighten you that much?"

Biting his lip, Daisuke looked down.  "I…I don't know, Dark.  I mean…I'm not disgusted by you, it's just…well…  Maybe it is your love that scares me.  Maybe it's just the fact that you love me at all, the fact that you love me…that way.  Or maybe it's the fact that I think I love you in that same way.  I mean…I'd never really thought about it because you were in the back of my head.  I never had to see you face to face, so I never had to see the issue face to face.  So no…I'm not disgusted by you, Dark, I'm just really scared.  And it's not your love for me that scares me, it's my love for you, because…because I love you, Dark…I really do."

* * *

Desperately trying not to let his sniffling wake the boy, Dark almost didn't hear Daisuke's mumbling.  The little brunette was curled up on his side, knees tucked into his chest, muttering something Dark could barely hear.  He did, however, make out his name, which caused his heart to jump and his lungs to seize.  Swallowing hard, he listened closer, but heard little to nothing sensible.  There was something about a "fact" and a "thought," something having to do with coming "face to face" with something, and something that sounded like…"love."  Eyes wide, heart pounding, Dark listened carefully to every last murmur until the last words came out, clear as day.

"Because I love you, Dark…I really do."

"D-dai-chan…" he choked, the tears overflowing until he was almost blind.  "My god, Daisuke…do you really mean that?  Do you really mean…?"  Then he couldn't hold it back, the sob coming forward in an uncontrollable rush.  "God, Daisuke!  I love you so much!  I just…I wish you could know…  I wish…I wish I could hold you and tell you everything was alright.  I wish I knew what I could do to make you happy.  I wish…"  But he was crying too hard to say anymore.

* * *

Daisuke wasn't expecting the response he got.  Then again, what response was he expecting?  He sure as hell hadn't wanted to make the thief cry.

"My god, Daisuke…do you really mean that?  Do you really mean…?"  Dark was crying harder now, quickly dissolving into sobs.  "God, Daisuke!  I love you so much!  I just…I wish you could know…  I wish…I wish I could hold you and tell you everything was alright.  I wish I knew what I could do to make you happy.  I wish…"

Then Daisuke was listening to hysterical weeping, something he didn't know how to deal with, especially coming from Dark, and he was desperate to calm him down.  "Dark…oh god, Dark.  Please don't cry like that.  I don't think I can handle you crying like that.  Please stop.  I meant what I said.  I do love you.  I love you so much, but I'm too scared to admit it.  I know it's stupid, but I'm just too scared.  Just don't give up on me, okay?  Please don't give up on me.  I promise I'll be able to tell you someday.  So please…don't give up on me."  Tears were now streaming down his face as well.  "Please don't give up on me!"


	5. Interesting

Draco: *slumps down in chair* Okay! Finally! I've had this thing sitting in my lap, half-written for at least a month, and it's finally done. I know. I know. It's too short. I promise I'll write more ASAP, but I've got so many other things to write on. Winter break starts this weekend, so.yeah. If you're lucky that might getting some work out of me. I hope you like what I've got here. Those of you who actually read my ANs getting to be forewarned: Satoshi is rather OOC in this chapter, or at least I think so.  
  
* * *  
  
Daisuke woke up later, stomach growling viciously. With a groan, he rolled out of bed, forcing his eyes open as his bare feet touched the cold floor. His eyes burned a little, still slightly swollen from sleep and tears, but he made them focus anyway. If he couldn't see, he couldn't get out of the house, which meant he couldn't get to that little Italian bakery on the corner. Why he originally wanted to go there, he wasn't sure, but it sounded good anyway. So he shoved himself away from the bed and started pulling on some clothes. It wasn't until he was hopping a bit to yank a leg of his pants on that he remembered exactly why his eyes were so puffy from crying.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Daisuke toppled over, slamming into the ground next to the violet haired thief who lay curled into a pained ball on the floor. "D-dark? Oh yeah!" He blushed, eyes wide. "Oh wow! Sorry! Did I step on you?"  
  
"You could say that," Dark squeaked, clenching his teeth.  
  
"Oh!" A hand flew to Daisuke's mouth, and his face grew even brighter. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Oh god! Mmmm.!"  
  
Trying to stretch out a little, Dark rolled slowly into a sitting position. His teeth dug into his bottom lip and he rocked back and forth, clutching himself protectively as the tears burned his eyes again. What a way to wake up.  
  
Beside him, the little brunette squirmed uncomfortably. "Um.are you gonna be okay?"  
  
He nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah.I'll be fine."  
  
"Um.well.you wanna go get breakfast with me? I'm heading to that bakery you've been bugging me to go to more often."  
  
Dark stared at him.  
  
"What?" Daisuke blushed. "I just thought I'd try to make up for.well.stepping on you.and."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two then continued to just stare at one another.  
  
* * *  
  
"Can I help you two?"  
  
Daisuke and Dark looked up to their waitress, and the brunette blushed. She had one of those grins on her face that told you she was assuming something. Then again, he hadn't really thought about it before. It did almost look like they were on a date or something, didn't it? Oh boy.  
  
He forced a nervous smile. "Um.can I just have some coffee for now?"  
  
"Sure," she laughed and turned to Dark. "And you?"  
  
The thief sighed. "Yeah.coffee sounds good."  
  
"Alrighty! I'll be right back with that!"  
  
Daisuke watched the girl weave away through the maze of tables and chattering people, fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt. His shoulders twitched slightly and he looked down. He didn't want Dark to see the red he could feel growing on his cheeks; it was too embarrassing. As he dipped his head to hide behind stray hair, however, a hand landed on his shoulder. With a gasp, he jumped and spun, wide-eyed. Across the table, Dark suddenly seemed extremely angry.  
  
"Well, didn't expect to meet you here," the blue-haired youth almost sighed.  
  
The red that had been taking over drained rapidly from Daisuke's face as Satoshi glanced toward Dark. Panic flooded the brunette's brain. What if Satoshi suddenly decided turning Dark in to the police was a good idea, or something? He hadn't thought about that. He hadn't thought at all. Bringing Dark out had all been his idea and it had been so stupid. Anything could happen!  
  
His thoughts broke off when he focused on Satoshi's face, though, for the other boy seemed horribly shocked, almost as if he was coming to a sudden, frightening realization. Behind his glasses, the boy's already pale complexion became even more so, and he jerked back so abruptly that his hand barely released Daisuke's shoulder in time to avoid toppling him over with the force. Then blue hair flew as the boy spun, whipping back and forth to look between the two seated before him.  
  
"Uh.Satoshi? Is something wrong?" Daisuke frowned softly.  
  
The boy shook his head, mouth hanging open, and backed away; then he was storming out against the morning rush.  
  
Dark raised a brow. "Wonder what's gotten into him."  
  
Daisuke just frowned, staring towards the door, as their waitress returned with their coffee.  
  
* * *  
  
Satoshi spun around a corner and into an alley, slamming his back against the wall, and howled, "What was the weakness, Krad?"  
  
~Interesting. Very interesting. The phantom thief out in the daylight, in public no less.~  
  
"Krad!"  
  
~I believe I already told you that I don't know.~  
  
"But they were empty!"  
  
~What are you babbling about?"  
  
"Daisuke's eyes! They were empty!"  
  
~I repeat: What are you babbling about? What do you mean "empty"?~  
  
The youth growled, eyes rolled upward and glaring as if the blonde stood above him. "There's always been something there! Daisuke has always had something behind his eyes! It always felt like there was someone else staring out through them, not just him! When he stares at you, it's supposed to feel as if there are two people staring! That's gone! They're empty! His eyes are empty!"  
  
Silence followed, Satoshi's mind blocking out the outside world for the moment, until Krad finally spoke, and the other boy could feel his curse grinning. ~Now that is very interesting.~  
  
"Krad."  
  
~And he was with Dark, eh?"  
  
"Krad? What are you thinking?"  
  
That wicked grin stretched, and Satoshi thought it might make his brain split. ~I do believe I may have an answer to your question after all. Yes. I do believe I may have an answer.~  
  
* * *  
  
Draco: *raises brow and smirks* Wonder why Satoshi's been studying Daisuke's eyes so much? *laugh* All right, I know what some people might be thinking, and I swear this story will stay a D/D fic, but don't' be surprised if some D/S hints slip in here and there, kay? 


	6. Darkness

Draco: I'm so happy with this chapter! It's short, but I really hope you all like it as much as I do! This should assure everyone that this is gonna stay a D/D fic!  
  
* * *  
  
Daisuke sighed, looking up at the sky as he listened to his shoes rapping along the sidewalk, and held his hands gently behind his back. The sun was sinking low, its pale, blue throne giving way to the velvety crimsons and silky violets of the silver moon's bed. A soft, warm breeze blew his hair about playfully, and he stopped, closing his eyes, to let it wash over him like the delicate brush of airy sheets. His lips parted slightly, corners curled up into a subtle smile. He could almost feel the sighing breath that was each individual, pin prick star as it emerged sleepily from its shroud and fluttered into a nocturnal light.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
The brunette jumped with a gasp, opening his eyes to stare wide-eyed at the violet haired thief, whose existence had almost escaped his mind.  
  
"I suppose I've see it more often than you have lately," Dark continued after a moment's silence, casting his eyes upward. "There were times, sitting in your head, that I wondered if you missed the moon as much as I missed the sun."  
  
"I.I guess it's nice to see it again without worrying," Daisuke whispered, blushing and looking to his feet.  
  
Dark laughed. "That's pretty close to what I was thinking when we left the house this morning, only I didn't think about any worries."  
  
"Oh!" The smaller boy looked surprised for a moment before his face crumpled and his eyes sparkled wetly. "I'm sorry, Dark. I hadn't even thought about it. You've never really gone out just to go out before, have you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
The thief laughed again and flashed a bright smile, throwing an arm casually around the boy beside him. "Don't think on it, kiddo! It's just a star, and I see those all the time!"  
  
Pulled against Dark's side, Daisuke let himself smile softly, biting his lip. Besides running into Satoshi, this had probably been one of the best days he'd had in quite some time. It had been a beautiful day, and neither he nor his companion had really felt up to going back indoors once they left the café, so they had wandered through town window shopping and saying very little to one another. They had spoken so little, in fact, that Daisuke had nearly forgotten he wasn't alone. Now he was glad he had company.  
  
"I wanna show you something," Dark stated suddenly.  
  
Butterflies fluttered into the brunette's stomach as he looked into the taller boy's eyes nervously. "Okay."  
  
A grin spread across the others face, violet hair playing across the mischief in his eyes. "Don't worry, just hang on."  
  
"W-what.?"  
  
The breeze became a wind, rushing past him, and he clenched his eyes shut, clinging to his companion's nimble body. He could feel the other's muscles moving against him, an arm wrapped tight around his waist, and the butterflies flew faster. Their wings did not beat from fear, however. It was a strange nervous excitement that drove them into a frenzy now, an excitement much like the sensation Daisuke had felt in his dream. Swallowing hard, he moaned anxiously and buried his face in Dark's shirt, hiding his eyes in the hollow made by the shoulder and neck. There he could feel a radiating warmth, and the pulse of the thief's blood ran up the veins of the throat, letting Daisuke focus on the steady rhythm of his friend's heart.  
  
Then his feet were place on something solid, and he let his eyes slip open to thin slits, which quickly widened in awe as he sucked in a gasp and stepped out the protective arms that had carried him away. He stared out across the canopy formed by the jungle of buildings below, taking in the last dying rays of light as the dark blanket of glittering stars covered his little world. It was breathtaking.  
  
"On the ground, the lights get in the way, but up here." Dark sighed, smiling broadly.  
  
Daisuke could feel himself trembling as he spun in a slow circle to take in the entire panorama. "It's amazing," he replied in a tear-choked whisper.  
  
Dark grinned. "That's nothing."  
  
Hands took hold of Daisuke's shoulders, pushing him gently to the ground. He complied weakly, folding down to his knees, and Dark sat beside him. After a moment, the boy tore his eyes from the moon and its host to look upon the other pale, smiling face beside him. The thief motioned with his head for him to follow, and slid over to the edge of the rooftop, swinging his legs over the ledge. Daisuke followed the other's lead. Far below his feet, cars flashed back and forth.  
  
"Now," Dark whispered softly, his breath tingling Daisuke's ear and running a shudder down his spine, "lay back."  
  
Still awestruck, the boy did as he was told, and instantly became lost. Lying there, the lights of the city barely reached the corners of his vision, and all he could see was the sky. It was deep blue, almost black, and felt like velvet on his eyes. The stars were no more than flaws worn in the fabric, the moon no more than a larger hole, its halo no more than singed edges. He cast his gaze across it all in wonder. Without the streetlamps burning to anchor him down, Daisuke felt as if he were being sucked into the gleaming darkness. Then a pale movement caught his eye as Dark leaned over him, and a thought struck him. The sky is such a beautiful color. It's not blue, not black, not even violet. It's just dark. Just Dark.  
  
Then the thief smiled, a cool, soothing gesture. "Ready to go home, Dai- chan?"  
  
"Home?" he murmured dazedly. "No. Not yet. Not quite yet."  
  
"Okay. Then we won't go home yet."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Dark laughed and lay back next to him, his hand brushing gently against the other boy's fingertips. "Don't mention it," he sighed. "I just wanted to share something I love."  
  
* * *  
  
Draco: Okay. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter done pretty soon, but I've got other stories to work on, too. Anyway, you can all thank Centi for my renewed determination, 'cause I'm on a writing schedule to see a Fractured fanart finished! 


	7. Nightmares

Draco: Okay, this is a short chapter. I really needed to update, and I needed to get to my next stepping stone in the story, too, so here we are! Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Daisuke opened his eyes to the bedroom that centered all of his dreams anymore. It was his hideaway, a place of safety and thought. To think was the only reason he even came to the little safe room anyway. But he didn't want to think right now, so why was he here?  
  
Confused, he went to sit up and look around, but something stopped him. His eyes went wide as he rolled his head and craned his neck to look at his surroundings. Panic welled up in his chest as he realized that a set of canvas straps held him to the little, white bed. A miserable and terrified whine rose from his throat, tears brimming his soft brown eyes as he struggled against his bonds. Then something moved.  
  
With a gasp, he jerked his head to the other side, only to find himself staring at a grinning blonde he would have preferred not to see. Krad leaned against the wall, arms across his chest, eyes glittering. Daisuke could feel the blood draining from his face as the man stepped forward. His heart was pounding and he writhed on the bed, then a hand fell over his eyes. He whimpered, yet that was the most that he could get out.  
  
"This is all you will see," hot breath whispered in his ear, and when the hand lifted, he gasped at the view of his real bedroom ceiling.  
  
Shooting up in bed, he flashed his gaze about franticly, but there was nothing strange. It was his room, just as he'd left it that morning, just as it had been when he'd woken up, just for a moment, as Dark lay him on the mattress and pulled the sheets up over him. He'd fallen asleep on that rooftop, staring in wonder at the stars his counterpart knew so well. That had felt so perfect, so beautiful. If only he could have it back. Where had the nightmare come from after a night like that? A shudder ran down his spine at the memory. "This is all you will see." What was that supposed to mean? Sighing, he wrapped his blankets around himself, curled into a little ball in the center of his bed, knees hugged up to his chest. I'm still in my clothes from yesterday, he thought absently. Dark just lay me down and told me to sleep. Where is Dark, anyway?  
  
Frowning almost childishly, he looked around again, checking the floor, and finally found the violet-haired thief asleep at the foot of his bed. The phantom's pale limbs were half folded, half sprawled, like a pet fallen asleep while guarding its master, and the silken strands of his ethereal halo swept down over his peaceful, weary face.  
  
Daisuke bit his lip and whispered quietly, "There's nothing to save me from out here, Dark. You can let your guard down. The nightmares are in my head. They didn't come out with you."  
  
"Are you so sure?"  
  
The brunette jumped, but all the response was lost as something was shoved roughly into his mouth, rolling his lower lip over his teeth just enough to draw blood, and a hand covered his eyes. His elbows dug into his ribs as an arm wrapped around his waist, rending him helpless against the force that lifted him from the sheets. He struggled and whined in the darkness, frustrated and frightened tears escaping his blinded eyes and seeping from under his captor's hand.  
  
"This is all you'll see," whispered a far too familiar voice, and Daisuke surrendered to unconsciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Daisuke!" Dark shot up in a dizzy panic, breathing heavily. Finally he gave a groggy groan, steadying himself as the world spun. "Mmm. Dai- chan?" There was no answer, and he yawned. "Hey. You awake?"  
  
When the silence remained, a shudder trailed through him as his mind returned to his nightmares. "This is all you will see," Krad had said, leaving Daisuke blink and Dark helpless to save him. After fourteen years, the thief had been released from that dark, forgotten prison in the boy's mind, locked away by a glitch in the boy's DNA. In the nightmares, however, he was returned there, fully conscious of the events taking place, and completely incapacitated. No matter what he did, the boy didn't hear him.  
  
Clenching his eyes shut, Dark pushed the thoughts from his mind. It was just a nightmare, right? Daisuke had them all the time. If the kid could survive them, so could he. They weren't really that bad.  
  
He climbed to his feet, sighing, "Hey Dai.?" Then his stomach clenched, and his face paled to a ghostly hue. "Daisuke?" But there was no one, nothing. The bed lay empty of all but a pile of tangled sheets and tossed pillows. Shaking, Dark reached his hands out, half to steady himself and half to feel the pale bedcovers. They were still slightly warm, though cool enough that Daisuke must have been gone for a good length of time. Maybe he'd just gone down for breakfast or something. It was a vain hope, he knew, but he hurried to the door anyway, ready to step out. Only the sound of the boy's mother downstairs stopped him. Daisuke's family didn't know of the separations yet, and Dark wasn't sure he wanted to be the one to let them know, especially by announcing that the new generation had been kidnapped. He particularly wasn't keen on letting the overly excitable woman down there know. With a wretched groan, the thief fell back, collapsing onto the edge of the bed.  
  
"Shit," he choked. "Daisuke."  
  
Shaking slightly, he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He couldn't help blaming himself. Why hadn't he woken up? How had someone gotten in here past him? As he wallowed in his misery, there was a thump, and something bounced against his shin with a soft noise. Dark jumped, then frowned down at a very dizzy, little, white fuzz ball. With stumbled back in circles and feel over.  
  
"K-kyu."  
  
Dark scooped the creature up. "With? What.? Where'd you come from?"  
  
Reoriented, With went crazy, leaping form Dark's hands to the nearby windowsill. It bounced up and down, crying excitedly, and finally jumped out the window, flapping its ears madly without paying any mind as to whether Dark actually followed or not. Frowning, Dark looked around one last time, and sighed. What did he have to lose? So he shot out after the white blur, flying from one rooftop to the next, and prayed that the little creature knew where it was going.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco: I know! I know! Where did With come from? Well, he was always there. I just couldn't figure out where to fit him in. Oh, and With (a.k.a. Wiz, Wizu, etc.) really can fly with his ears in the bunny-ish form. He does it in book 4, so I didn't just make it up for cuteness sake. 


	8. Dealing

**Draco: I know.  I know.  Finally.  I'm sick today, which is the only reason I found enough time in my work schedule to do any typing.  I'll try to get another chapter done ASAP, but I've got 3-4 stories other than this that need updating.  Enjoy!**

* * *

~What are you doing with him, Krad?~

"Holding up my end of the bargain."

Satoshi felt a panic as he struggled to regain control.  Krad wasn't giving in, laughing at him.  The blonde grinned broadly and continued to bind the unconscious captive to a lusciously fit four poster bed.  It sat, black wood and sating, in the center of a blindingly white room, and Satoshi stared at it all in horror.

"Higashi should be here soon to take him," Krad smirked and walked over towards a wall, where he sat in a chair that Satoshi hadn't realized was there.  "The thief is mine."

With a groan of misery, Satoshi collapsed, hiding his face in his hands as he floated in the dark.

* * *

Dark chased With over rooftops until they came to an open window on the top floor of an abandoned office building.  Once inside, he stopped to catch his breath.  He couldn't stop long, he knew, and the fuzzball seemed upset that he'd stopped at all, but what good would he be to Daisuke if he showed up so winded?

"Daisuke," he sighed as he followed his impatient, little guide through the maze of cubicles and corridors.  "Just hang on, alright?  Hang on."

* * *

Daisuke groaned, blinking his eyes into focus on the startlingly colorless world around him.  Where was he?  What was going on?  Then it all came back and he shot up with a gasp, only to find that it was impossible to rise more than an inch off of the silky fabric beneath him.  Terrified, he struggled against his bonds, and laughter drew his attention to the corner, if there was a corner.

Everything was so white, illuminating itself.  Nothing had a shadow.  Then he saw Krad.  The man was a rather disconcerting sight, his clothes blending in with the room so that his head appeared to float, a cruelly pale complexion crowned in an aura of gold hair.

"Good morning," his captor grinned, approaching slowly.  "Sleep well?"  Then the grin was in Daisuke's face.  "Your fear is truly beautiful, you know?"

Daisuke squeaked and squirmed as Krad moved back and let his eyes roam the length of the pale, bound body the poor brunette had just realized lay naked.

"If the deal with Higashi hadn't been arranged, I may have been tempted to keep you myself."

::But the deal has been arranged, has it not?::

Even Krad jumped as the soft voice spoke, it seemed, within their very souls.  It brought a wave of cold over Daisuke's entire being and he started to cry.  Krad would be better than what he feared was coming.

::So this is the boy.  He is beautiful.::

Suddenly a dark figure appeared, dissolving from the air.  Black robes swallowed the light, a hood raised to hide the face as Daisuke stared in wide-eyed horror.  Then a bone-like, blue-ish gray hand rose from the midnight folds to stroke his hair.  The action was sickeningly tender, and chills rolled through Daisuke's flesh, diving deep.  He sobbed for air as he trembled under the creature's touch, desperate to escape the feeling of icy water that filled his lungs.  His bones felt frozen and his muscles were numb, as he clenched his eyes shut to close it all out.  All he wanted to do was scream, scream for it to…

"Stop!"

The cold vanished so suddenly, Daisuke thought he had finally died.  But then he opened his eyes to the feeling of something warm and heavy on top of him.  On one side stood the beast, on the other stood a shocked and confused Krad, and over top of him, clutching him like a life line, lay a gasping and trembling Satoshi.

"Sa-sato-san," Daisuke choked.

Krad fell to his knees, dragging in air as if he had never breathed before.  "Satoshi…how…why…?"

::Valiant.::  Higashi hissed.  ::Valiant and stupid.::

As the hand reached forward again, however, it was Krad's turn to act.  He vaulted the bed, knocking the vampire back ,and stood between him and the bed.  A sort of wild desperation crept into the blonde's hoarse voice.

"Only the little one, Higashi!"  He croaked sharply.

::The other is in my way.  I shall take him as well.::

"That wasn't out agreement!"

::Without your counterpart, Krad, you are hollow.  There is nothing in you for me.  Move, or I shall shatter your shell and take them all the same.::

Daisuke watched, petrified.  There was an anger in the cold voice now, and he was still trapped.  Satoshi's breath was ragged and hot on Daisuke's throat, his heartbeat wild.  Was Satoshi still conscious?  He hadn't spoken, hadn't moved.  Fear began to crush the confusion in Daisuke's mind.  What was going on?  What was going to happen now?  Where was Dark?

* * *

"I'm coming, Daisuke," Dark muttered as he sprinted after With.  "Hang on.  Just hand on."

Then there was a door.  He didn't see it in time to stop.  Bracing himself, he slammed into it with his shoulder, but there was nothing to hit.  Suddenly he hit the floor and rolled back up to his feet in a blinding, white room.  His eyes burned as he stared at the sight that appeared before him, confusing and unbelievable:  Krad facing down a man in what looked like an attempt to protect Daisuke and Satoshi, who lay in a pile of bare flesh on a huge, black bed.

"Dark!"

Daisuke's voice brought him back to earth.

"Dai-chan.  What…?"

::This is the one you were after, Krad?  Go after him, then.  Leave the boys to me.::

Krad growled.  "I told you, Satoshi wasn't part of our deal!  You can't have him!"

::You owe me more than you seem prepared to pay after all that I have done for you.::

"I'm not giving you Sato!"

And the oddest though struck Dark as he listened, frozen to the spot:  Krad sounded like he was crying.  But why?  What would the madman have to cry about?  Or was it possible that Satoshi meant as much to Krad as Daisuke meant to him.

The shouting match continued as he looked around, still confused.  Where had With gone?  There was not sign of the furball.  Gritting his teeth, Dark struggled to move.  Whoever the cloaked one was, he voice had left Dark's bones as ice.  Every achingly slow step was torture.

::I shall kill you all if I must, Krad.  I have no attachments to you.::

"A deal is a deal, Higashi!  You can have the little one, but I take Sato when I go!"

::You are such a fool.::

Then something passed Dark's ear and crashed into Higashi's head.  Suddenly Dark could move again, and he sprinted for the bed.  With a howl, the vampire vanished, leaving Krad to his own devices.  The blonde spun to face Dark, and they stared at each other over their separated counterparts.  There, in the man's eyes, Dark saw the confirmation to his questions.  After a moment, Krad curled his lip up in a snarl, but Dark could swear there really were tears in those eyes before he and Daisuke were left alone in the little room.

"Kyu?"  With hopped up onto the bed and sat on Daisuke's chest, looking very proud of himself.

Dark laughed softly.  "Good boy."

Appeased, the furball bounced away, and Dark was left to stare in slight embarrassment at a blushing Daisuke.  He couldn't help letting his eyes travel the boy's helpless, nervous form before he truly realized that Daisuke was still scared, and there was only one person left to be scared of.  Swallowing hard, Dark fumbled to undo Krad's knots while blinking back tears of his own.

"You okay?" he asked gruffly.

Daisuke opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again and just nodded, face burning.

"Good.  That's good," Dark sighed.

When he was finally untied, Daisuke sat up and hugged his knees to his chest.  Neither of them spoke for a long while.  They just stared in different direction and waited.

"Thank you," Daisuke finally whispered, staring at his toes.

Dark nodded slightly.  "No problem."

Then, still trembling, Daisuke leaned over and kissed the thief's cheek.

Dark spun his head to stare at the boy.  The red of Daisuke's cheeks brightened, and he ducked his head down like a turtle.  Astonished, Dark continued to stare at him for a long moment.  Finally, he stood and tossed something at the nervous, little brunette.  Blinking, Daisuke picked up the shirt that had just hit him, then slowly turned his head to see the now half-naked phantom watching him.

"Put it on," Dark said, forcing on his old cocky smirk.  "You can't go home looking like that.  Someone'd be bound to notice."


End file.
